


Behind the Malfoy Mask - Drarry

by slytherdrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Luna Lovegood, M/M, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdrarry/pseuds/slytherdrarry
Summary: When Harry comes back to Hogwarts for his 5th year, after a turbulent summer, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge decides that all students have to be re-sorted because the Sorting Hat took people's wishes into account.Harry, to his great surprise, was sorted back into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. So was Draco Malfoy though, which did come rather as a shock.Harry will later come to realize that this was just the tip of the iceberg. Just a glimpse behind the Malfoy Mask that covers up so much more than just emotions.!!The main plot and the characters of Harry Potter belong to JKR, not to me!!!Credits for the cover art go to Alexandra (@alek.dar on Instagram)!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Behind the Malfoy Mask - Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story here on Ao3 and I hope you enjoy it! Feedback and other comments are very welcome!

Harry was relived when the carriage finally came to a stop. The ride up to the castle had been very awkward after Hermione had introduced the fourth year Ravenclaw girl that was in the same carriage as Loony Lovegood. Luna seemed nice enough. Harry had wanted to ask her more about the things pulling the carriages but felt like Hermione wouldn’t appreciate him asking Luna about it.  
It was only when they’d finally settled in the Great Hall that Harry started thinking about who’d take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year. He scanned the teachers table for any new faces. The first thing he noticed was that Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. Hagrid wasn’t someone you missed easily but Harry let his gaze drift over the hall a few more times anyway.  
„Where d’you reckon Hagrid is?“, Ron asked just as Harry gave up looking for the Half-Giant.  
„He’s probably out doing something for the Order“, Hermione said, looking at them both like they were idiots.  
Ron looked like he was going to say something else but was stopped by Dumbledore getting up to give his annual welcoming speech. When he got to the part about the new DADA teacher, Harry realized that with all the fuss about Hagrid not being there he’d completely forgotten about that. Dumbledore motioned to a toad-like looking woman dressed in an obnoxiously pink outfit including a hideous bow on top of her hair. After introducing her Dumbledore went on to say something else but she interrupted him with a cough that already drove Harry up the wall. Dumbledore looked at her expectantly.  
First she’d babbled some stuff about change and how to preserve tradition that Hermione swiftly translated to the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts.  
„But they can’t do that!“, Ron whisper-yelled infuriated, „Dumbledore wouldn’t let them! Would he?“  
„Ron if the Ministry wants to keep a watch on Hogwarts they can. Dumbledore might be powerful but he doesn’t stand above the Ministry. In the end they can do what ever they please.“, Hermione whispers back, looking ashen-faced.  
Harry tuned back into what Umbridge was saying.  
„… Further more the Ministry has decided to replace the Sorting Hat-„  
„What?!“, someone yelled.  
„You can’t do that!“, could be heard from somewhere else.  
„What the bloody hell!“, Fred and George exclaimed in unison.  
„SILENCE!“, Dumbledore yelled, „What were you going to say Dolores?“  
„The Ministry has decided to replace the Sorting Hat-„  
More whispers broke out but he quieted them with a wave of his hand.  
„- because it has come to our attention that the current Sorting Hat takes the students wishes into account which is not the idea of the House System. I have brought the new Hat with me today and we will not only sort the new students this evening but every single person in this room. She said with a sickly sweet smile on her lips.  
„Fuck! Just Fuck!“, Harry thought. He thought back to his first day at Hogwarts. How the Sorting Hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin and he’d only been sorted into Gryffindor by choice. He’d never mentioned this to anyone besides Dumbledore. He’d always been scared how Ron’d take it. „Well“, he thought sarcastically, „I guess I’ll finally find out tonight“.  
„We will start with the new first years and then move upwards through the years“, Umbridge said. She then walked over to McGonagall who’d gotten up from her chair to get everything ready for the sorting and handed her a Sorting Hat, similar looking to the old one. She took it and conjured up six more rolls of parchment identical to the one she was currently holding in her hand. Harry was sure they were the student lists from all the other years.  
She walked to the front, put the stool down and started calling the first years one by one to be sorted.

„Weasley, Ginevra!“, McGonagall called. Ginny got up not appearing worried at all. She needn’t have been. Just a few seconds later she was walking back to them with a grin on her face.  
„Lovegood, Luna!“, McGonagall said, affectively shaking Harry out of his stupor.  
It took the Hat a bit longer this time until it exclaimed: „GRYFFINDOR!“ Harry hadn’t really kown her for long enough to say if this was a surprise or not. Luna happily walked over and sat down across from him and next to Ginny, smiling brightly. Harry smiled back a bit unsure.

By the time she got to the 5th years Harry was a nervous wreck, Ron had complained about being hungry at least 50 times and Hermione kept silently muttering to herself. Harry was painfully aware that he would be one of the last people to be sorted. The first few 5th years had already been resorted by the time Harry came back to the present.  
„Granger, Hermione!“, McGonagall said.  
„Good luck, Mione“, Harry whispered squeezing her hand. She shakily waled up to the stool and sat down.  
„RAVENCLAW!“, the Hat exclaimed. Hermione took a deep breath and with one more glance at Ron and Harry she made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Ron looked like he’d been punched in the gut but if Harry was honest with himself it wasn’t much of a surprise really. Yes Hermione was brave but most of all she was extremely intelligent and world curious.  
„Weasley, Ronald!“, McGonagall called. Ron took a deep breath and got up. The Hat was placed on his head and after a moment of suspenseful silence the Hat yelled: „GRYFFINDOR!“  
Harry was happy for Ron but a little bitter just the same because Ron could keep the comfort of his old house while Harry would most likely have to hope that he wouldn’t be murdered in his sleep.  
„Potter, Harry!“, McGonagall called. Harry swallowed once and then slowly got up.  
„See you in a minute, mate!“, Ron muttered flashing a grin. Harry nodded to him once and then turned around walking to the front with fast, determined steps. Gryffindors were about bravery and no matter what that stupid Hat thought Harry was and will always be a Gryffindor at heart.  
Harry sat down on the stool and waited for the Hat to be placed on his head. When it was settled over his eyes it felt different then the first time. Somehow cold, dead. There was no voice speaking in his head. Harry didn’t know how long he sat there waiting. It felt like hours but at the same time like seconds. But then finally it seemed to have come to a decision.  
„GRYFFINDOR!“, it yelled and Harry had never been so happy but confused at the same time. Emotions were flooding through him attempting to drown him. He got up like in a trance and walked back to the Gryffindor table where Ron greeted him with a clap on the back.  
„Malfoy, Draco!“, McGonagall said.  
„No need to resort him“, Ron said jokingly, „if he’s not a Slytherin through and through I’ll eat my broom!“  
Harry didn’t say anything. The blond looked like he was walking to his own death sentence. Harry was frowning at why Malfoy would be concerned though. The Hat had made it’s decision pretty fast the last time, indicating that there wasn’t much room left for discussion. Malfoy took his seat and the Hat sunk over his eyes. „Well“, Harry thought to himself, „that’s already longer then the last time.“  
And then something happened that absolutely no one expected. Well besides maybe Malfoy himself by the looks of it. The Hat sat silently for about two seconds before yelling: „GRYFFINDOR!“  
The whole hall, including Umbridge, watched in shock as Draco Malfoy walked towards Gryffindor table. He looked a bit uncertain for a second but then Luna of all people called him over to sit with them. Malfoy looked equally relived and horrified but walked up to them and sat down next to her. Harry stared at him incredulously and he felt Ron doing the same next to him.  
After a moment McGonagall shook her head slightly and continued the sorting. Harry though couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from Malfoy. Malfoy, to Harry’s surprise, stared right back at him a glint of defiance in his grey eyes that was somehow so familiar but so new at the same time. Less calculating and somehow as if he wanted to prove himself. As if he wanted to show that he could very well be a Gryffindor. Harry raised his eyebrows in a mixture of incredulity and amusement and a smile was tugging at his lips. This worried Harry slightly. He shouldn’t be smiling at Draco Malfoy of all people and he sure as hell shouldn’t find him funny! He told himself that it was just his still lingering shock at Malfoy being sorted into Gryffindor and he himself wasn’t sent flying head first into the snake pit.  
After the rest of the sorting was finally over Dumbledore announced that they would eat and then he would say a few more things after. Conversation broke out all around the Great Hall. Some of the students which were re-sorted looked at their old house tables longingly, others were looking around a bit lost with their new situation and a few were already talking to their new house mates. Hermione was talking animatedly to the older looking Ravenclaw boy sitting across from her. He seemed happy to tell her everything she wanted to know and Harry just knew that, though it was sad that Hermione wasn’t in the same house as them, it would be good for her to have people to talk to two were actually interested in having an intellectual discussion about their homework in detail. Harry was genuinely happy for his best friend even though he already missed her.


End file.
